


Holes in the floor of Heaven

by LadyMaeve1978



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Characters Added As They Appear - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25274161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMaeve1978/pseuds/LadyMaeve1978
Summary: What if their friendship DIDN'T start in the Garden, but much earlier?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 2





	Holes in the floor of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea that has been kicking around in my head for a week or so now; I have no idea if this is going to be a good thing or a bad. I'm not much of a writer, so I apologize now - this might be better in my head than in the written word. I understood why Aziraphale acted like he did on the wall of Eden; he's an angel, after all. But why was Crawly so unafraid of someone who is supposed to be his mortal (immortal?) enemy? There had to be something else there, so this is my brain's way of trying to make sense of it.

He smiled gently as he swirled more helium into the already forming mass of dust and energy in his hands. He hummed softly, then let out a short laugh as a random spark shot outwards.

"None of that now! Behave just a bit longer and you can join your siblings in the sky". 

He slowly drew his hands apart and the mass grew in size, nearly filling the room he was currently working in. With a light puff of his breath, the mass started swirling and growing tighter into a ball of light. 

"Just a little faster now....There you are!" With an upward gesture of his hands, the newly formed star raised up out of the room and began its journey to its new location in the darkness. 

"Safe journey, little one" He signed with contentment, then started as a hand came down on his shoulder. His wings popped out of their own volition and arched wide in the space previously taken up by the newborn star.

"Peace, brother! I just wanted to check up on how the star making was going!" Samael smiled, his blue eyes twinkling. Kokabiel smiled in greeting. 

"You scared the feathers out of me! What brings you to the nursery this time of day?" Kokabiel folded his wings back and stretched out a long hand. A golden serpent, made of starlight and star dust, appeared around his hand and began to wrap itself around his wrist and forearm. With a slight hiss, the serpent laid its head on Kokabiel's shoulder, its golden eyes watching the angel in reverence. 

"Did you not hear, brother? A new group of angels arrived today from our Mother; the other archangels are gathering now to greet and sort them into their appropriate choir." Samael clapped his hands together and rubbed them in glee.

At the news, Kokabiel's brown eyes lit up. "Do you think Mother sent us more sky artists? We can always use more assistance in the nursery!"

"Only one way to find out! Last one to the court is a fledgling!" At that retort, Samael expanded his wings and leapt up into the air. He flapped his massive white wings several times, nearly knocking Kokabiel off of his feet. With a shout of glee, Kokabiel brought his wings back out and jumped into the air, his wings beating like mad to make up for the precious lost seconds.

The two angels sped towards the court on the other side of the Silver City, their wings flapping quickly. Kokabiel's long brown hair flapped behind him and he let out a laugh of joy. He gave thanks to Mother for the sheer pleasure of being alive, for being with his fellow angels, for being allowed the joy of creation. 

Only a few seconds behind Samael, Kokabiel landed hard next to Samael, stumbling into him. Samael steaded him and shot him a smirk.

“Fledgling” he muttered under his breath and Kokabiel flushed slightly.

Kokabiel was about to retort when Samael hushed him as the Arch Angels began to come out onto the dias that had been set up in the middle of the court. Angels of various choirs were already there, talking among themselves quietly.

“I’ll catch you after, yes?” Samael asked. Kokabiel nodded his agreement and Samael took wing again, this time landing gracefully next to the to the other Arch Angels already on the dias.

As though an invisible bell was rung, the amassed angels quieted down and the Arch Angel Michael stepped forward, her robes brushing the ground softly.

“Welcome, siblings! Our Mother has blessed us with new angels to join us and help us for the greater good of Her might and majesty. As has been our tradition since the beginning, the new angels will come forward, one at a time, and introduce themselves. Through the grace of our Mother, we will discover what each angel is destine to do and will join their new choir of angels.” As she finished, she gestured towards the first new angel.

Kokabiel craned his neck to see the new group of arrival – it looked to be 6…well, no, 7. While most of the angels had the traditional long locks of heaven, the seventh one had short, curly white hair. The angel wasn’t quite as tall as the others, but seemed to be solidly built.

_How unusual._

The rest of the ceremony passed in a blur – Kokabiel missed the names of the other angels and was only briefly aware of the cheers as each angel went to their new choir. Finally, it was the curly-haired angel’s turn.

“Come forward, angel, and introduce yourself to your brethren” Michael intoned as she had for the previous six. The little angel muttered something and even with Kokabiel’s supurb hearing, he couldn’t make out what was said.

“Speak up, angel. Do not be afraid.” Michael smiled down at the little angel. The curly haired angel took a deep breath and Kokabiel leaned forward, for some reason needing to hear this angel’s name.

“Aziraphale”


End file.
